Love Me For Me
by Numbah22
Summary: Song Fic One Shot, Rated for some language, Full summary inside


**Love Me For Me**

**By: Numbah22**

**Summary: One-Shot, Songfic to Love Me for Me, by Ashlee Simpson. Faye is broken up over Spike's death and we come to her 3 months later, singing her heart out on the bebop. Read these events and review, so I will know I'm not a complete failure. Thank you, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ashlee Simpson's "Love Me for Me," Or Cowboy Bebop. I wish I did, though.**

Faye Valentine. The name that could make any man weak in the knees. The violet hair vixen. Then there was Spike Spiegel. The man that could make her sweat. Since he went to die, she hadn't been the same. Sadness wasn't enough to describe her sorrow. So we tune into Faye now, and see this melancholy scene.

Faye was currently sulking in her room, with the radio turned up loud. A song made way into her ears. Ashlee Simpson's new song, "Love Me for Me." Smiling, she began singing in a sweet, angelic voice. You wouldn't think that she, Faye Valentine, could sing. But she could.

_It's Been 3 Days_

_You come around here like you know me_

_Your stuff at my place_

_Next thing you know you'll be using my toothpaste_

She chuckled. More like 3 months, and it would be weird if Spike's stuff was in her room. And he really didn't know her, just that she was bitchy, selfish, loved to drink, and knew how to play a mean game of poker. She was so in love with him. But Julia. The name was poison to a man.

_Step up_

_Sit down_

_Get ready_

_Let me tell you who's the boss now_

All she wanted was his love. But who would love a slut? Not Spike Spiegel, well maybe because Julia was a slut, but none the less, he still didn't care.

_Stay Here_

_Get Out_

_Everytime I turn around you're in my face_

_Don't care where you think you've been and how you're getting over_

Vicious. Another thing from the green lunkhead's past. Spike saved her from him, but he could never stop fighting him. Vicious. The word sent shivers down her spine.

_If you think you've got me down _

_Just wait it gets much colder_

The big chorus. Faye's feelings were embedded in this one place. The stupid jackass made her feel this strong. Faye shook her head and muttered one word. "Asshole."

_Here I am_

_Perfect as I'm every gonna be_

_You'll see_

_Love me for me_

_Stick around_

_I'm not the kinda girl you wanna leave_

_You'll see_

_Love Me for Me_

She was full out crying now. He never cared, not once. He only cared about his damn Julia. Now they were both dead and they could rot in Hell, together. She didn't hear the hanger open, or the steps heading to her room.

_Shut Up_

_Come back_

_No I didn't really mean to say that_

_I'm mixed up_

_So what_

_Yeah you want me so you're messed up too_

Spike never wanted her. Plain and simple.

_I love you_

_I hate you_

_If you only know what I've been through_

He didn't know anything! That idiot. She loved him so much, and he just left to die. 'I hope he's dead. No you don't you only think that because you're upset.'

_My head is spinning but my heart is in the right place_

_Sometimes it has to have itself a little earthquake_

_Here I am_

_Perfect as I'm ever gonna be_

_You'll see_

_Love me for me_

_Stick around_

_I'm not the kinda girl you wanna leave_

_You'll see_

_Love me for me_

Faye wiped her tears away, but they kept on coming. Every day was hell without him. He was a jackass, sexy too. He was like water, and she got swept away by him. She loved the lunkhead.

_I've been waiting all my life to finally find you_

_Just so I can push you away_

_And when you're crawling over broken glass to get to me_

_That's when I'll let you stay_

She waited for him, and she was gonna keep on waiting. She'd meet him in heaven or hell, which ever it was. She didn't hear her door open and didn't feel the arms wrap around her. She only heard one thing.

"I love you, romani."

_Here I am_

_Perfect as I'm ever gonna be_

_You'll see_

_Love me for me_

_Stick around_

_I'm not the kinda girl you wanna leave_

_You'll see_

_Love me for me_

She turned to look into 2 mismatched eyes and leaned in. "I love you too, gorgio." And as she closed her eyes, she finally got to kiss her lunkhead, her condescending jackass for the first time.

It would not be the last.

Well, how'd you like it? This is my first one shot songfic! So tell me how much you liked it or hated it. Either way, Review for me! Thanks people!

Love,

Veronica.


End file.
